


Can I Have Your Heart

by blurryxvessel



Series: Cute Spierfeld [5]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Simon steals Bram’s hoodie, for a good reason





	Can I Have Your Heart

“Simon have you seen my blue hoodie? The one with the flowers on it.” Bram asks 

“Um-”

“Simon!”

“I- I can explain,”

“I may have borrowed it.” Simon confesses 

Bram gives him a look, “what do you mean, borrowed?” 

“I may have took it home with me last time I came over.” Simon admits, shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

“Simon, that was like, over 2 weeks ago.” Bram reminds him.

“Yeah.. I know.” Simon replies.

“Well y’know how they say stealing your partner’s clothes and stuff and wearing it is good for you and relieves stress and all that?” He starts.

“Um no, not really” Bram confesses.

“Well anyways, I- I wanted to have something of yours to wear when I get stressed out and stuff, if that makes any sense.” Simon explains. 

He continues, “It- it smells like you and- it makes me feel safe like- like when I have the nightmares and stuff. I- just- I was too scared to ask s- so I just took it. I’m sorry.” 

Bram’s expression turns soft.  
“Si- I- I didn’t- I didn’t know. I’m sorry. You can have anything of mine from now on if you need it, just ask. 

“Can I have your heart?” Simon asks, smile growing across his face.

“You’ve already stolen it,” Bram answers.

Simon smiles, “I love you.” He walks over to Bram, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I love you too,” Bram smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Twitter: polarizeawsten
> 
> Tumblr: alexxshutup


End file.
